There's A Monster Within Us All
by TempestxTwilight
Summary: WELCOME! You are now listening to the sound of my disembodied voice. It will serve no purpose to look for me, for this is a voice from the past. I bid you welcome to my cabin of perturbation. It is my study of the Equestrian Psyche, specifically yours. A set of recordings have been prepared to chaperone you through the chambers ahead. Go ahead and check them out.


(You are Twilight Sparkle in this)

"Hush now, quiet now it's time to go to bed!" A faded voice sang through the hallways. You get up to see where she was, or why she was even up at this hour. This was supposed to be the night before the celebration of the creation of Equestria. The day before the biggest days of the year.

"Kind of ironic that she's singing about going to sleep when it's early in the morning." You thought to your self as you slowly slid across the floor, not trying to wake up spike. "What is Fluttershy doing at my library anyways?"

You use you're horn to open the door only to see nothing but book shelves. "Hush now, quiet now it's time to go to bed!" You hear again. You look around until you finally see Fluttershy's back in front of you and her face staring out a nearby window. Slowly, you start walking towards her. "Fluttershy?" You ask.

She slowly starts to turn towards you. You start to notice that it's not Fluttershy. Her eyes are dark with blood dripping from them. Her wings are nothing but bone, not even any skin showing. She starts limping towards you because her feet are bruised and bloodied from the chains that are wrapped around them.

You run through the door that leads to the outside world. "NO! STAY!" She screams. You realize that it doesn't just sound like Fluttershy. It sounds like if she's possessed.

You run without direction. You keep running until you run into a familiar pegasus. Although she didn't seem like herself as well. She looked like Fluttershy did. You stare into her dark unending eyes. "I'll rip off you're head!" She screams. You cry more than ever. "What is happening? Why are they acting like this?" You think to your self. Both ponies so far act kind of like they were normal, except they weren't... Fluttershy still acts like the shy one and Rainbow, she's still way too cocky. Only this time... She's scary.

"PLEASE! LET ME TASTE YOU! I'M SO TIRED OF MY OWN FLESH!" Said a voice that sounded like Pinkie Pie's. "Oh no..." You think to yourself as you start to realize you might not make to the celebration. Not in one peace at least. You just hope they aren't hungry or maybe it might be best if they just kill you right then and there. "I see someone has made it to the party!" Pinkie said as she takes a step closer towards you. "You made it early, I haven't even cooked the main course yet. How about some pony pie?" She said as she starts to sniff you. You quiver at the feeling of nose breath against you're fur. This is it, this is the end...

Pinkie lunges at you then suddenly, everything goes blank.

You wake up in Fluttershy's den. You start to walk across the floor but you can't because you are drained of energy.

"Good morning sleepyhead." Fluttershy said as she entered the room to see you sprawled out on the floor.

"Good morning Fluttershy, what am I doing here?" You ask.

"Oh the princess found you roaming the streets of Equestria, alone. She said you looked terrified of something. You kept screaming I'LL RIP YOU'RE HEAD OFF and NO! STAY! and other things that I can't' remember." Fluttershy explained.

"So she didn't see any other ponies with me?"

"Nope. Not one."

"Oh. Well I'm gonna get going." You say as you walk out the door.

"NO! STAY!" The same voice from a few hours ago said. It was "her" again.

Ok guys, I know this isn't the actual story. Far from it to be exact. This is only a mere representation of what I would have probably done if I had came up with the "My Little Amnesia" creepypasta. Check out the link to the original story called, "The Truth Behind My Little Pony". So yeah, I guess I'll see ya later. Bye!

P.S. I'm still trying to find an outro for my stories lol.


End file.
